Quando existir não é mais o bastante
by Marry Pierobon
Summary: House se vê tendo que cuidar de uma garota que embora soubesse existir, ele jamais imaginou ter que assumir sua paternidade principalmente agora, 17 anos depois de seu o será esse relacionamento entre um coração duro e um ferido e bondoso?
1. Prévia

**Ele sempre foi apenas por ele mesmo.**

_-Eu adoraria ajudá-los, mas meu programa favorito irá começar._

**Ele nunca se importava com a vida de seu paciente, apenas com o desvendar do quebra-cabeça.**

_-Estamos falando de uma vida, House! Você não pode querer abri cada parte do corpo do paciente a procura da causa dos sintomas! – gritou Foreman agressivo._

_House nem mesmo se abalou com a explosão do empregado; mancando ele seguiu para sua sala respondendo por fim. – Ok, se não quiser abrir o paciente agora, eu posso esperar até a autópsia._

**Ele nunca soube cuidar nem de si mesmo.**

_-Francamente, você parece um adolescente agindo assim! - Wilson grunhiu enquanto terminava o curativo. – Teve sorte de ter tido esses poucos machucados, bêbado como estava e pelo estado que a moto ficou a queda deveria ter lhe custado no mínimo alguns ossos._

**Ele sempre viveu em eu próprio mundo, no conforto de sua vida medíocre.**

_Uma cerveja gelada e sua televisão a cabo eram tudo que ele veria naquele resto de tarde de sábado, e talvez, e apenas talvez, se o Truck Rally acabasse mais cedo ele poderia cogitar a possibilidade de sentar-se frente ao piano e quem sabe até chamar alguma prostituta para satisfazer-lo, mas seu domingo decididamente seria dentro daquelas poucas opções, seguro de qualquer idiota que ousava acreditar que o conhecia e principalmente longe de todos aqueles pacientes que ainda o encaravam furtivamente quando passava._

**Então um segredo morto a muito tempo em seus lábios desperta e aquilo que a muito ele havia se esquecido retornou.**

_A carta em minhas mãos era clara, não havia escapatória, a garota viria. A garota que a muito eu havia esquecido... Como isso pode acontecer? Como agora, depois de tantos anos, ela viria? O que a justiça tinha na cabeça ao decidiu mandá-la a mim? Por Deus todos sabem que eu não tenho capacidade para criar uma garota, principalmente uma adolescente que acabara de perder a mãe e descobrir que o pai, já falecido, não é nada seu. Ela nunca seria sua filha, Gegory House não tinha filhos._

**A convivência era mais difícil do que ele imaginou ser.**

_-Você é uma idiota altruísta! Pare de ser tão estúpida em se preocupar por alguém que nunca se lembrará de você. – Gritou House alterado. –Para de lutar por uma causa tão medíocre e morta!_

_(...) Antes que ela pudesse pensar direito sua mão acertou em cheio o rosto do pai, forçando-o a se virar e um vergão vermelho surgir em seu rosto. Lágrimas de ódio escorriam pela face da jovem. –E você é um cretino que só sabe ter pena de si mesmo. CRESÇA!_

**Aos poucos eles aprenderam a conviver e se tornarem pai e filha.**

_- Sinto tanta falta dos meus pais, dos meus irmãos; da minha família, da minha vida...– murmurou ela, as lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo por sua face cálida, seu olhar focou suas próprias mãos. – Tem sido tão difícil..._

_Em um lapso de compaixão, sentindo pela primeira vez o que ela sentia, House aproximou-se e a envolveu em seus braços, acolhendo-a em um abraço que ele nem mesmo sabia dizer se adiantaria algo, mas algo dentro de si dizia que era o melhor a se fazer no momento. - Nunca é fácil... – sussurrou ele afagando os cabelos da jovem com um carinho nunca antes visto por aquele homem._

**Ele precisou aprender a ser pai da maneira mais difícil.**

_-Ela está em choque House, precisa de você! – gritou Cuddy. – O garoto se matou na frente dela e deixou uma gravação deixando claro que a culpa era dela! Como acha que ela se sente? Por Deus ela é só uma criança e tem o mundo nas costas! – uma breve pausa, se aproximando de House e baixando o tom de voz. – Ela. Precisa. De. Você! Ela nunca precisou tanto do pai dela como agora e você PRECISA estar lá para ela!_

**Quando tudo finalmente pareceu se acertar, a enfermidade afetou aquela família conturbada e nada convencional.**

_-Pare de se martirizar House! Você é um dos melhores médicos desse país! Vai curá-la! – Foreman grunhiu tentando fazer o chefe pensar com coerência._

_-MAS NÃO SOU BOM O SUFICIENTE PARA CURAR MINHA PRÓPRIA FILHA! – Gritou House. – E agora ela está lá! Naquela cama! Morrendo... – sua voz foi diminuindo até não passar de um sussurro. – E eu não faço idéia do por quê._

**A vida de Gregory House tomou rumos que ele jamais imaginou e só conseguira sobreviver a seu próprio destino permitindo que os sentimentos que a muito ele desprezava e arrancara de dentro de si voltassem a crescer ensinando-o a finalmente ter a família que ele nunca antes teve.**


	2. Minha nada mole vida

**POV Narrador**

House estava parado em frente a janela de sua sala do hospital, uma carta já amassada por sua força, jazia em sua mão enquanto seus olhos estavam fixos no horizonte e sua mão esquerda segurava com força sua bengala. Seu rosto se contorcia em uma expressão indecifrável, onde medo, ira e magoa se misturavam com total perfeição.

Ninguém estava ali para ver seu descontrole, seu pavor; seus ajudantes, como sempre, estavam fazendo exames e pesquisas a fim de descobrir a misteriosa doença de mais um paciente. Wilson estava cuidando de seus próprios pacientes e Cuddy da administração do hospital. Todos totalmente inertes ao quão transtornado se encontrava Gregory House.

**POV House**

A carta em minhas mãos era clara, não havia escapatória, a garota viria. A garota que a muito eu havia esquecido... Como isso pode acontecer? Como agora, depois de tantos anos, ela viria? O que a justiça tinha na cabeça ao decidiu mandá-la a mim? Por Deus todos sabe que eu não tenho capacidade para criar uma garota, principalmente uma adolescente que acabara de perder a mãe e descobrir que o pai, já falecido, não é nada seu. Ela nunca seria sua filha, Gegory House não tinha filhos.

Com um suspiro cansado amassei a carta em minhas mãos e a joguei no lixo, pro inferno todos eles! Voltei para a sala de meus _lacaios,_ eles estavam todos em pé, a minha espera.

-Então? – perguntei a Foreman, sem rodeios.

-A paciente está respondendo bem ao tratamento. – declarou ele. – Você estava certo. Era Doença de Wilson.

Assenti com a cabeça. – Ótimo. – Voltei para minha sala e peguei minha mochila. – Vejo vocês na segunda! – declarei e sai. Depois daquela carta dos diabos a ultima coisa que eu precisava era alguém me importunando por alguma coisa, fosse por conta de um maldito paciente, ou por algo que eles julguem relevante discutir sobre a minha vida. Além do mais, se eu ficasse, talvez Cuddy me obrigasse a cumprir minhas horas no pronto socorro, e isso, eu realmente não queria.

(...)

Em casa, sentado em frente ao piano, Minha mente vagava na lembrança da maldita carta mandada pelas autoridades. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Foram apenas alguns meses juntos! Ela era casada! Faz tanto tempo... Nós havíamos combinado que a garota receberia o nome do marido dela, seria criada por eles, por aquela família e apenas no caso muito improvável de ambos morrerem antes da garota atingir a maior idade ela seria mandada a mim, mas, puta merda! Aqueles idiotas não podiam morrer um ano depois? A garota estava com dezessete! Mais um maldito ano e ela nem precisaria saber da minha existência! Isso era mesmo muita falta de sorte!

Afinal, quem era eu para cuidar de alguém? Eu mal conseguia cuidar de mim mesmo! Como cuidaria dessa garota?

A carta deixara claro que a menina chegaria em exata uma semana, juntamente com alguém do serviço social e, portanto, eu deveria me preparar para isso. Coisa que eu jamais faria, talvez eu até dormisse na próxima semana todos os dias no hospital, talvez depois de uma semana tentando me achar, as autoridades desistiriam e mandariam a garota para outro lugar. É, quem sabe isso não daria certo?

Joguei tais pensamentos para longe e comecei a tocar meu piano, permitindo que a música me levasse para a ignorância de todo aquele tormento que repentinamente detonara minha vida.

(...)

Uma cerveja gelada e sua televisão a cabo eram tudo que ele veria naquele resto de tarde de sábado, e talvez, e apenas talvez, se o Truck Rally acabasse mais cedo ele poderia cogitar a possibilidade de sentar-se frente ao piano e quem sabe até chamar alguma prostituta para satisfazer-lo, mas seu domingo decididamente seria dentro daquelas poucas opções, seguro de qualquer idiota que ousava acreditar que o conhecia e principalmente longe de todos aqueles pacientes que ainda o encaravam furtivamente quando passava.

Nada melhor do que um bom dia sozinho, para te fazer esquecer das maluquices que estão a sua volta. Eu ainda não conseguira esquecer a garota, muito menos pensei o que fazer com ela, talvez fosse melhor não fazer nada, quem sabe ela não viesse. Oh, se isso ocorresse ai sim eu acreditaria em Deus.

Não passara uma hora que eu havia sentado para assistir televisão quando meu celular toca. Era do hospital. Revirei meus olhos e pesei em ignorar a ligação, contudo eu sabia que caso não atendesse, Willson apareceria aqui em menos de um quarto de hora.

A contra gosto, abaixei o volume da televisão e atendi o celular. – O que é?

-House! – a voz irritante e sexy de Cuddy soou em meu ouvido. – Houve um desmoronamento em uma escola, há muitos feridos, precisamos da sua ajuda!

_Ótimo!_ Era tudo que eu precisava, um acidente. – Eu adoraria ajudá-los, mas meu programa favorito irá começar. – estava prestes a desligar quando Cuddy insistiu, aos gritos.

-Precisamos da sua ajuda, House! Ou você vem imediatamente ou vou triplicar seu número de horas no pronto socorro! – estremeci somente com tal idéia. Decididamente Cuddy sabia ser insuportável quando queria.

-É meu dia de folga! – contrapus manhoso, a última coisa que eu queria era voltar para aqueles casos chatos e previsíveis. – Pode usar meus serviçais! Eu não ligo.

-Esteja aqui em meia hora, House! – grunhiu ela, ignorando totalmente minha "oferta" e desligou na minha cara. Diabos! Era só o que me faltava ter que voltar para o hospital no meu dia de folga, contudo eu não era burro o suficiente para ignorar a ordem de Cuddy, uma vez que eu sabia, e muito bem, que ela cumpriria sua ameaça.

A única coisa boa nisso tudo, era que ele estaria distraído com toda aquela agitação do hospital, e aquela maldita carta, que falava daquela maldita garota, seria esquecida, ao menos por hora. E foi com essa motivação que, mesmo irritado, peguei minha bengala e rumei para meu quarto para me arrumar e ir cuidar daqueles idiotas feridos no hospital.

(...)

Assim como eu havia me programado simplesmente ignorar a droga da carta, eu o fiz, e as coisas nunca pareceram tão normais como agora, com exceção de passar dias e noites naquele hospital naquela droga de semana. Embora todos acharem estranho, ninguém verdadeiramente questionou sobre isso. E foi fácil esquecer de todo restante.

Estávamos agora com um paciente morrendo por algo que não sabíamos o que era, aquilo já estava me irritando e eu estava ficando sem opções. – Muito bem, abram e vejam o que é... – determinei me levantando.

Todos eles pareceram confusos. – Mas abrir onde? – indagou Chase. – A cada hora o cara fica com os sintomas e um ponto do corpo! – fitei-o pensativo por alguns instantes e assenti.

-Tudo bem. Façam! – voltei-me em direção a porta, mas a voz irritante de Taub me impediu de sair.

-Você quer que abramos todas as partes do corpo dele? Aleatoriamente? – questionou ele desacreditado. Novamente assenti.

-Isso! – Foreman riu, mas ao ver que eu fava serio seu sorriso morreu.

-Você não pode estar falando sério. – desdenhou ele, continuei imóvel esperando que ele entendesse. – Isso é loucura! – declarou ele por fim. - Estamos falando de uma vida, House! Você não pode querer abri cada parte do corpo do paciente a procura da causa dos sintomas! – gritou Foreman agressivo.

Nem mesmo me abalei com a explosão dele; mancando segui para minha sala respondendo por fim. – Ok, se não quiser abrir o paciente agora, eu posso esperar até a autópsia.

Não tive nem mesmo a oportunidade de alcançar minha mesa pois neste momento um homem, trajando um terno preto adentrou em minha sala, acompanhado de uma garota loira e levemente abatida. – Gegory House? – indagou ele. Estremecei ao perceber quem ele era e principalmente quem a garota era. Eles tinham me encontrado afinal. Antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, ele completou. – Sou Dan Pottes, do serviço social.


	3. Vai ser um longo ano

**POV Narrador**

Todos na sala de Gregory House ficaram em silêncio, intercalando seus olhares entre o assistente social, a menina e House, esperando que algo fosse explicado, que qualquer um dissesse alguma coisa.

House ficou momentaneamente imóvel devido ao choque da presença do assistente social, por fim revirou os olhos drasticamente e bufou irritado.

**POV House**

-Como vocês me acharam? – grunhi irritado, inferno! Faziam dias que eu dormia no hospital, naquela cadeira dura justamente para esses idiotas não me encontraram.

O idiota engravatado pigarreou. – Você tem carteira registrada nesse hospital. Não foi difícil da polícia achá-lo. – revirei os olhos.

-Você não reconhece uma pergunta retórica quando ouve uma, não? – perguntei ironicamente. O cara fez careta em desagrado, a menina parecia alheia a toda nossa conversa, estava presa em seu próprio mundo. Encarei meus funcionários vendo suas faces de incredibilidade. – O que foi? Não fui claro o suficiente quando mandei vocês abrirem o paciente? – E antes que Foreman argumentasse mais alguma coisa completei. – Se não concordam com minhas decisões vocês tem três opções.

Levantei um dedo. – Primeira, façam mesmo assim. – levantei um segundo dedo. – Segunda, se demitam. – Levantei o terceiro dedo. – Terceira; vão reclamar com a chefe! Agora sumam todos daqui! - Ao perceber que eles não se mexiam exigi elevando a voz. – Vão!

Ainda um pouco atordoados, eles foram saindo, não sem antes lançar um bom olhar para o assistente social e para a garota. Me sentei em minha mesa e comecei a mexer em alguns papeis na inútil esperança que o cara e a garota fossem embora.

-Senhor House, - começou o cara se aproximando. – O senhor deve ter recebido nossa carta informando que a senhora Montez faleceu recentemente e, uma vez que o senhor é o legítimo pai de Isabella, - Isabella, então era esse o nome que Carla havia colocado na menina. – e ela ainda é menor de idade, sua custódia está sendo entregue ao senhor.

Oh merda! Eu estava definitivamente arruinado. - Eu sou um médico. – declarei tentando de todas as maneiras me livrar daquela responsabilidade. - Não tenho tempo para cuidar da menina.

O assistente social abriu um leve sorriso. Idiota! – Senhor House, a maioria dos médicos hoje em dia são pais e sempre conseguem encontrar um tempo para seus filhos, tenho certeza que o senhor também encontrará. – Revirei os olhos, sim ele era um idiota. – Durante os primeiros três meses de adaptação, virei averiguar se o senhor está verdadeiramente cuidando de Isabella.

Uma luz surgiu. – E se eu não estiver? – perguntei sem conseguir conter meu entusiasmo.

O assistente social fez uma leve careta. – Levaremos Isabella embora. – Era isso que eu faria! – E o senhor será preso. – um leve sorriso surgiu no rosto do engravatado enquanto o sorriso saia de meu rosto.

Bufei irritado me jogando no encosto da cadeira, ao que parecia não tinha jeito, eu teria que ficar com a garota. Ao perceber sua vitória, o assistente social abriu a pasta e me estendeu alguns papeis para que eu assinasse. Peguei o papel e olhei rapidamente para a garota, ela estava encostada na parede, cabisbaixa, olhando para os próprios pés, parecendo totalmente alheia a minha discussão com o assistente social. Algo dentro de mim se incomodou ao vê-la desse jeito, mas logo voltei a mim e encarei novamente o idiota a minha frente.

Ele parecia ansioso a ir embora, provavelmente tinha outras vidas para arruinar, eu sabia que tentar qualquer argumento naquele momento era inútil e por isso, assinei todos os papeis rapidamente e os devolvi ao assistente social.

-Obrigado. – agradeceu ele, então ele se voltou para a garota. – Você vai ficar agora com o seu pai, certo Isabella? – ele falava devagar, como se falasse com uma criança de cinco anos. _Perfeito!_ – Pensei sarcasticamente. - A garota nem se deu ao trabalho de olhá-lo, apenas assentiu. – Nos veremos em breve, está bem? – continuou ele, e novamente a garota só assentiu. O idiota finalmente desistiu de conversar com a garota e me olhou. – Tenham uma boa tarde. – disse ele ao partir.

Suspirei, eu precisava cuidar da garota por pelo menos um ano, até que a mesma atingisse a maior idade, então eu precisaria apenas lhe dar um pouco de dinheiro e poderia mandá-la embora. Ainda sim, seria um longo ano...

Olhei para a garota abatida encostada na parede, ela verdadeiramente não parecia ter se importado com alguma coisa que tivesse acontecido em minha sala; na verdade, ela parecia nem mesmo ter prestado alguma atenção. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que ainda estava sofrendo a perda recente da mãe e a descoberta de ser minha filha, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu não era pai, não sabia ser um. Como poderia consolá-la; - sem nem mesmo pensar eu já sabia a resposta: Eu não podia.

Antes mesmo de se quer pensar em estabelecer algum contato, eu já havia desistido e voltei minha atenção para os papeis a minha frente. Talvez fosse uma boa hora para colocar a papelada em dia.

(...)

Eu adiei ao máximo ter que levar a garota para meu apartamento, talvez eu tivesse esperança que ela fosse desaparecer se eu esperasse mais um pouco; por fim eu acabei por juntar minhas coisas e segui para casa, não sem antes colocar a garota em um taxi com toda a bagagem e ordenar que o mesmo seguisse para meu endereço.

Ao entrar em casa, não resisti a tentação e olhei para Isabella querendo ver sua reação com a nova casa, estranhamente eu estava ansioso, mesmo sabendo que ela poderia e muito provavelmente aconteceria dela desgostar da casa. Se eu bem me lembrava, Carla era muito refinada, não esbanjava riqueza ou poder, mas era visível seu alto poder aquisitivo. Mas nada aconteceu, seu rosto continuava vazio, como se ainda estivéssemos no hospital.

-Seu quarto é no final do corredor, a direita. – Declarei ao perceber que a garota nada diria. – Não tive tempo de prepará-lo nem decorá-lo, portanto você pode tirar minhas coisas de lá e colocar em outro lugar. – Ela assentiu e começou a rumar para o quarto indicado. Uma estranha necessidade de tentar animá-la, não animá-la não, mas sim fazê-la reagir, instigá-la a ter alguma reação; qualquer uma. – A geladeira e a despensa estão vazias, e suponho que você não tenha tudo que precisa para tornar seu quarto satisfatório para você.

Isabella parou de andar, se virou, mas ainda mantendo aquela expressão vazia. – Vou deixar um de meus cartões de crédito em cima da mesa junto com um papel escrito a senha, compre o que for necessário. Novamente ela assentiu e voltou a rumar até o quarto fechando-se lá.

Suspirei frustrado, esse realmente seria um longo ano.


	4. O que é a sutileza?

POV House

A droga da claridade invadia o quarto com fervor impedindo-me de continuar a dormir. Irritado levantei-me sentido minha cabeça latejar fortemente, embora eu não conseguisse me lembrar de ter bebido na noite anterior. Minha perna doía mais do que o normal, eu conseguia sentir que algo estava errado mesmo tendo acordado a poucos instantes, contudo, não conseguia compreender o que era.

De banho tomado e trajando minhas roupas para o trabalho, peguei minha bengala e minha mochila, talvez se eu corresse conseguiria pegar Wilson em seu café da manhã.

Bastou-me colocar os pés para fora do quarto para eu perceber a drástica mudança que ocorrera em meu apartamento. Diferente de qualquer outro dia, o apartamento estava totalmente limpo e organizado, era claro que cada mínimo detalhe ali fora muito bem pensado antes de ser colocado, muitas das coisas ali, eu me lembrava de ter guardado no outro quarto então como diabos elas foram...? – no mesmo instante minha linha de raciocínio se quebrou ao mesmo tempo em que as lembranças do dia anterior invadiram minha mente.

Isabella estava aqui.

Gemi internamente reprimindo-me por ter sido estúpido o suficiente para esquecer que a garota estava sobre minha responsabilidade. Caminhei lentamente sala a dentro enquanto me lembrava, agora com perfeição, de ter dito a garota que cuidasse de re-organizar as coisas para que tivesse o quarto que eu costumava usar para despejo como seu.

Minha mente se intrigou, era pouco mais de sete da manhã, não tinha como a garota ter feito tudo aquilo agora pela manhã, nem de longe teria dado tempo. Ouvi barulhos vindo da cozinha ao mesmo tempo em que um delicioso cheiro de comida fresca e café preto invadiu minhas narinas. Segui no mesmo instante para lá.

Qual não foi minha surpresa ao encontrar Isabella, arrumada, terminando de arrumar uma farta mesa de café da manhã, não precisei passar o olho uma segunda vez sobre a mesa para ter certeza que noventa por cento, ou talvez tudo ali não tinha até ontem em minha dispensa.

Eu estava surpreso, para não dizer espantado. A garota estava completamente apática ontem, eu tinha certeza que levaria pelo menos algumas semanas até que eu conseguisse fazê-la levantar da cama, tamanha a depressão em que se encontrava. E agora...

Nesse instante, Isabella percebeu minha presença e me encarou sorrindo fracamente. – Bom dia. – disse ela em meio a um sussurro. – Imaginei que você precisasse levantar cedo para trabalhar, espero que tenha tempo para tomar café antes.

Semi-cerrei meus olhos avaliando-a com cuidado. Sua pele era pálida, seus olhos estavam levemente dilatados e rodeados de profundas olheiras, seus cabelos estavam ressecados e seu corpo visivelmente debilitado. Aproximei-me ignorando sua saudação e levei meus dedos até seus olhos, avaliando-os melhor.

-Você não dormiu. – Acusei, a preocupação me tomou levemente, era tudo que eu precisava, ter uma garota doente aos meus cuidados. Isabella deu de ombros e se afastou.

-Não estava com sono. – sussurrou ela. – O senhor provavelmente se atrasará. Prefere café ou suco? – indagou ela segurando uma jarra de suco em uma mão e na outra o bule de café.

Arqueei a sobrancelha ainda avaliando-a. Isabella visivelmente evitava retornar a realidade, parecia ter sido programada a me agradar e se fechar em seu próprio mundo. Quando disse-lhe para arrumar a casa e reorganizar todas as coisas, fora uma tentativa de fazê-la reagir e ter algo para se ocupar nas próximas duas semanas enquanto eu não encontrava uma escola, integral é claro, para matriculá-la. Nunca passou-me pela cabeça que a garota usaria minhas "ordens" para fugir de sua atual realidade.

Eu sabia bem que bater de frente com a garota e exigir-lhe cuidados consigo mesma seria completamente inútil, através de todos estes anos como médico, vi diversos pacientes quebrados demais para encontrarem forças emocionais até mesmo para caírem em depressão. Isabella estava profundamente ferida emocionalmente e, por mais que eu jamais admitisse para alguém, isso assustava-me.

Ainda avaliando-a minuciosamente, procurando a maneira mais eficaz de abordá-la, sentei-me a mesa gesticulando o café. Prontamente, Isabella me serviu e sentou-se próxima a mim, muito embora não fizeste menção alguma de pegar algo para comer ou beber.

Esperei pouco mais de um minuto para ver se a garota iniciava seu desjejum, mesmo já sabendo que ela não comeria. – Não vai comer nada? – indaguei por fim, tentando ao máximo me mostrar indiferente. A garota não podia se apegar a mim, assim que completasse a maior idade eu pagaria, com muito prazer, para vê-la longe de mim e se apegar poderia causar sérios danos ao meu plano.

Isabella deu de ombros, parecendo tão desinteressada no assunto quanto eu aparentava estar. – Não estou com fome. – respondeu simplesmente.

Bufei irritado com sua petulância. – Você não estava com sono e agora não esta com fome, mais alguma coisa? – No momento em que as palavras fugiram a minha boca eu desejei não tê-las dito. Isabella se encolheu na cadeira como se eu tivesse tentado feri-la fisicamente. Será possível que a menina havia sofrido abuso? – Sem nem mesmo perceber meus olhos percorreram cada parte descoberta de seu corpo em busca de qualquer sinal, qualquer marca ou cicatriz que pudesse indiciar qualquer tipo de maus tratos. Nada encontrei, mas isso já era de se esperar. Grande parte dos pais que mal-tratam os filhos tomam o devido cuidado de agredi-lo em um local facilmente escondido por uma peça de roupa. Mas se fosse o caso, porque ela estaria abatida com a perda dos pais?

Em instantes, tudo se tornou um grande e complexo quebra-cabeça.

-Eu sinto muito. – Sussurrou ela, sem emoção ou qualquer sentimento em sua fala. – Não estou de forma alguma reclamando, muito pelo contrário, eu estou muito agradecida pelo senhor ter me acolhido em sua casa. – Ri internamente diante de seu comentário, falando daquela maneira, até parecia que eu havia tido alguma oportunidade de escolher.

Suspirei e sorvi um pouco do café. – Apenas coma alguma coisa. – Eu tentei pedir, embora aquilo soou muito parecido a uma ordem. Ainda assustada, a garota pegou um pedaço de pão e começou a comê-lo, lentamente e em quantias pequenas, visivelmente apenas tentando cumprir minhas ordens.

Minha cabeça atormentava-me, eu tinha planos de deixar a menina em casa enquanto eu estivesse no hospital, mas agora temia deixá-la ali, sozinha. Talvez eu devesse levá-la ao hospital comigo, contudo, a essa altura, Wilson e Cuddy já estavam cientes de toda essa palhaçada e estariam esperando-me na porta do hospital para mais informações. Na realidade, eu estava surpreso por Wilson ainda não ter aparecido por aqui.

Talvez submeter a garota a tal pressão só pioraria as coisas, mas deixá-la em casa também não parecia seguro. Suspirei. Ao que parecia era a opção menos pior. Eu precisava encontrar uma escola para colocá-la, e logo.

Ciente de que nada mais se aquietaria em meu estomago, levantei-me apoiando-me na bengala. – Vou para o hospital agora. – Isabella me olhou lívida. – Deixarei meus telefones em cima da mesa, qualquer problema você pode me ligar. – Ela assentiu minimamente. – Vou voltar no final da tarde. - Sem olhar uma segunda vez, parti mancando em direção a porta.

Eu não podia ser o pai de Isabella, essa garota estava destruída por dentro, bem como eu sempre fui, como poderia alguém que apenas existe nesse mundo cuidar de uma alma tão fragilizada como aquela? Eu nem conseguia cuidar de mim mesmo.

Nunca desejei tanto ir para o trabalho, talvez eu até cumprisse minhas horas na clinica, a única coisa que eu sabia é que eu queria sair dali, e esquecer que eu tinha uma vida em minhas mãos a qual eu sabia que jamais poderia curar.


	5. Idiotas

**POV House**

Adentrei no hospital sem nem mesmo perceber, meus pensamentos completamente voltados para garota que eu havia deixado em casa. Será que ela seria capaz de tentar algo contra si mesma? A idéia de voltar para casa e encontrar Isabella machucada, descontrolada ou morta; arrepiava-me.

-HOUSE! – O grito irritante de Cuddy soou em meus ouvidos, despertando-me. Olhei para trás apenas para encontrar Cuddy e Wilson atrás de mim, sérios.

Tentei correr até o elevador, eu não estava a fim de conversar com ninguém, principalmente se o assunto fosse Isabella. Mas eles me alcançaram e barram minha entrada no elevador.

-Que história é essa de você ter uma filha? – perguntou Wilson. É... Definitivamente eu deveria ter ficado em casa. Ao menos Isabella não falava, a não ser quando eu perguntava.

Fiz cara de inocente, eu não podia lhe dar com aqueles dois agora. Eu estava sem paciência e sem disposição para isso. – Ela também tem uma filha. – Apontei para Cuddy com a bengala. – Brigue com ela!

Tentei me desviar e chegar ao elevador, mas novamente eles me deterão. – House... – Wilson cruzou os braços e Cuddy colocou a mão na cintura, ambos impacientes. Revirei os olhos e esperei que algum deles dissesse alguma coisa, mas ninguém se manifestou, continuaram a me olhar.

-O que vocês querem? – indaguei impaciente. Definitivamente todos aqueles episódios com Isabella haviam me transtornado e eu não estava com tempo ou disposição para ouvir sermões; afinal, o que eles poderiam dizer? Que eu não tinha capacidade de criar a menina? Eu já sabia disso! Inclusive já tinha dito ao oficial de justiça! Que eu fora um irresponsável de ter tido uma filha? Oh, eu me chutava mentalmente a cada segundo por ter deixado essa merda toda acontecer. Que eu nunca havia dito nada? O que havia para ser dito? A garota tinha pai e mãe quando a deixei. E minha vida não era da conta de ninguém!

-Estamos esperando você nos explicar o que significa tudo isso? De onde saiu essa garota? – Cuddy estava cada vez mais impaciente, seu olhar ardia de um sentimento pouco comum para mim, seria ciúme? Sorri levemente com a idéia. Se eles pretendiam me azucrinar com tudo aquilo, eu iria me divertir também.

-Francamente, você como médica, diretora de um hospital, não sabe de onde vêm os bebês? – Sorri de maneira travessa ao ver a irritação borbulhando nela. – Se quiser eu posso te mostrar... – Minha mão foi indo para a saia de Cuddy; irritada ela bateu na minha mão.

-Não vou participar dos seus joguinhos House! Você entendeu o que eu perguntei! – Revirei os olhos e comecei a mancar na direção oposta, eles me seguiram, tentei ignorá-los por um tempo, mas eles estavam dispostos a não me deixar em paz e eu já estava enlouquecendo com tudo aquilo. Isabella estava sendo um estorvo muito maior do que eu havia imaginado, e só era o segundo dia que ela estava comigo. Ou seja, eu estava fodido.

Parei em frente ao outro elevador e me virei para a dupla dinâmica. – Ok vocês querem saber de onde ela veio? – Não dei chance para resposta. – Muito bem, ela não é minha filha de verdade. – Sussurrei tentando parecer um segredo. – Mas as prostitutas estavam ficando caras e o trafego de crianças está muito mais em conta hoje em dia...

Cuddy me cortou irritada, jogando as mãos pro alto. – Ah! Francamente House! – Não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver sua irritação, agora ela estava se sentindo exatamente igual a mim. Irritada e sem paciência.

Dei de ombros, divertido, no exato momento em que o elevador chegou, adentrei rapidamente. – Foi bom conversar com vocês! – Saldei-os fazendo uma zombada reverencia. – Vamos marcar de tomar uma cerveja qualquer hora. – Sorri em tempo de ver Wilson cruzar os braços bravo e Cuddy passar, raivosa, a mão pelos cabelos.

A porta do elevador se fechou.

Respirei aliviado, ao menos eu havia ganhado algumas horas de sossego. Ou assim eu pensava. Adentrei em minha sala para encontrar meus lacaios em pé, todos de braços cruzados visivelmente a minha espera, e infelizmente, eu sabia que aquilo nada tinha a ver com um paciente.

_Merda._

Foi único pensamento que me veio a cabeça. Por que eles não podiam simplesmente esquecer da existência da garota? Eu mesmo estava tentando fazer isso! E sou pai dela! Por que eles tinham que se intrometer?

Definitivamente eu deveria ter ficado em casa com Isabella.

Parei no batente da porta encarando a todos. – Okay. – Suspirei enquanto retirava a mochila do ombro e a jogava sobre a mesa. – Quem está morrendo desta vez?

-Você tem uma filha? – Foreman foi o primeiro a se pronunciar. Sua voz era incrédula e compassiva, algo que irritou-me profundamente. Por que Deus deu as pessoas o dom de se intrometerem na minha vida?

Encarei-o com olhos piedosos e carentes. – Oras! Ela é bi. – Apontei com a bengala para Treze. – Ele é separado. – Apontei para Chase. – Você é irmão de um ex-presidiário e ele trai a mulher. – Apontei para Foreman e depois para Taub. – Achei que seria legal ter algo que me representasse também.

Foreman revirou os olhos impaciente. – Como pode ter recebido a guarda da sua filha ontem e hoje estar aqui? Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Fitei o teto cansado demais de todo aquele auê. – Quem é o nosso novo paciente? – Retruquei ignorando completamente a pergunta antes feita.

-Nenhum. – Chase falou indiferente dando de ombros. – Cuddy determinou que não vamos mais trabalhar pra você enquanto você não se estabelecer com a sua filha.

Foi inevitável não deixar minha expressão indiferente se desfazer por alguns segundos. Senti minha boca se abrir levemente em descrença. Isso não podia ser sério.

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, a voz irritantemente triunfante de Cuddy soou da porta. – É sério House! – Voltei meu olhar para a porta para encontrá-la ali, junto ao Wilson. – Você está proibido de pisar nesse hospital enquanto não resolver seus problemas com a garota.

-Você está louca? – Perguntei incrédulo. – Pessoas vão morrer! – Não que eu estivesse verdadeiramente me importando com isso, mas a idéia de passar vinte quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana junto a Isabella, relembrando-me da idiotice que eu permiti acontecer, deixar-me-ia louco certamente.

-Existem outros médicos competentes neste hospital. – Foi tudo que ela respondeu.

-Ah certo! – Joguei minhas mãos para o alto, indignado. – Muito competentes! Tenho certeza que as famílias dos defuntos vão se confortar bastante com esse seu argumento.

Cuddy revirou os olhos impaciente. Em toda a sua postura autoritária, ela caminhou até mim. – Não quer nos contar de onde surgiu toda essa palhaçada de filha? Ótimo! Não conte. Mas você não vai por os pés neste hospital até resolver toda essa bagunça, House! Uma coisa é você viver como uma criança, sozinho, outra bem diferente é você ter uma filha dependendo de você.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Simplesmente... Não podia ser real.

Fitei Cuddy por alguns segundos e por fim estendi meu olhar para os demais, todos estavam imparciais e irredutíveis. – Não quer que eu trabalhe? – Indaguei irritado enquanto pegava minha mochila. – Ótimo. – Sem dizer mais nada sai destinado a voltar para casa.

Ao menos lá eu sabia que Isabella não enxeria meu saco.


	6. Me ajudem!

Gente, sei que vocês estavam esperando capítulos mas isso é muito importante pra mim.

Por favor, curtam e votem na minha foto no face.

outbackbrasil?sk=app_450106295046295&app_data=show_photo_1344

Preciso muito ganhar essa viagem, vou me casar e não tenho muito dinheiro pra lua de mel, me ajudem a ter a lua de mel dos meus sonhos por favor...

Divulguem a todos os seus amigos e conhecidos, me ajudem a ganhar essa viagem por favor!

Se eu ganhar prometo postar três capítulos seguidinhos de cada fic!

Me ajudem a realizar meu sonho por favor!

Obrigada de verdade!


End file.
